Paréntesis
by Minemiko
Summary: "Rápido, desnúdate." "Vale, ¿Y ahora que?" "No lo sé... nunca me imaginé que funcionaría."- Hiddlesworth.


**[Paréntesis]**

_** "**__**Tiempo:**__** magnitud con la que se mide la duración de un fenómeno o suceso. **_

_** …o de la realidad."**_

Pasaban los días como las caricias de verano. Cómo los días en los que corrías hacia la fuente fresca y limpia con la camiseta amarilla que tanto odiabas. Esos días que pasan volando.

Igual pasaba el tiempo en esa época. Días de curso y trabajo para jóvenes que ven el tiempo zambullirse en una apresurada carrera contra el vendaval, cara al viento. El teatro se llenaba y vaciaba a cámara rápida, como un termitero atestado de termitas. Y la cámara disparaba precisa como un francotirador a su más ansiada presa.

Pero… _¿Qué pasa cuando no te atreves a poner en el punto de mira a la mejor captura? A la presa estrella, a tu más anhelado y codiciado sueño, a tu objetivo principal._

Chris estaba viendo el tiempo pasar, con su deseo caminando a su alrededor, ajeno a su pensamiento más intenso. Cazaba capturas perfectas por el camino pero…. Sabía perfectamente que el mayor de sus trofeos era uno en concreto. Uno al que no se atrevía siquiera a mirar.

Quizás por vergüenza, o quizás por temor. Temor a que se escapara de su alcance como un cervatillo asustado que ha descubierto a su grotesco cazador.

Un cazador que no levantaba su arma para no asustar a su más preciada pieza. Aunque de todas maneras, su deseo de posesión no era más que un suspiro en el que encerraba sus ganas de verle egoístamente sólo para él. Nada de colgar cabezas en paredes.

"_**4/Dar tiempo al tiempo: esperar al momento oportuno."**_

Sólo podía esperar, viéndolo en los pasillos caminar, con la cámara colgando del cuello, esa mirada azul distante y lejana, tan nublada de incógnitas como un vaso de suspiros. Que misterios encerraría esa melena de trigo.

Tom sentía que al ver a Chris con su propio ritmo se metía en un paréntesis. Como si fuera su descanso del bullicio de pensamientos y gente, horarios y quehaceres. Todo desaparecía, la calma inundaba sus gestos.

"_**2/Tiempo libre: Periodo en el que no hay necesidad de realizar ninguna actividad u obligación."**_

Pero el tiempo no espera a nadie, y su arrollador marcapasos temporal no frenaba por nadie. O eso pensaba, bien sabía que deseaba asesinar al tiempo para poder pararlo junto a ese ladrón de esencias. Ese capturador de sueños y penas. Ese fotógrafo.

**[Time Warp]**

_**A veces el cazador se encuentra en una posición delicada, justo enfrente de su presa, a punto de tenerla o perderla para siempre.**_

_ …o de dejarla libre y no amenazarla con su presencia para no ahuyentarla, dejando a su voluntad, esperando que no se asuste y se vaya, que se quede a su lado. Algunos dulces segundos más._

Estaban preparando el estudio de fotografía, bajando los focos, colocando las telas blancas y recién planchadas en la pared y las planchas de corcho blanco para los reflejos de los flashes secundarios. Chris estaba emocionado y Tom divertido.

Escuela de artes general. Chris estudiaba fotografía y tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre control de cámara con luz.

"_¿Pintar con luz? Suena fantástico. ¡Emocionante!" Tom contestó cuando Chris le comentó que necesitaría su ayuda._

"_Tendremos el estudio para nosotros solos, lo he reservado para este sábado por la tarde, espero que no tengas muchos planes" Chris se rascaba tímidamente la nuca, bajo el rubio cabello recogido en una coleta._

Los telediarios anunciaban una bajada de temperatura y lluvia para esa noche, así que ambos pretendían acabar temprano para poder irse a casa sin mayor complicación. Aunque ya se sabe, el tiempo es caprichoso y suele pasar a demasiada velocidad cuando se disfruta, como un suspiro de otoño, como una bala de traicionera ambición asesinando al vicio.

Chris encendió el equipo de música donde empezó ha sonar la radio. Preparó la cámara colocándola sobre el trípode, trajinando con una maraña de cables rojos que conectaban los focos con el interruptor que él debía accionar. Tom por su parte miraba la sala como si fuera algo completamente nuevo y sobrecogedor. Acostumbrado a una sala de teatro con escenario, ese lugar tan pulcro y frío, sin cortinas de terciopelo y más parecido a una nave industrial que a una acogedora sala, se vio algo desubicado. Pero no en el mal sentido.

-Cuando quieras, Tom.- Chris levantó la cabeza para mirar el panorama.- Tienes que colocarte aquí.- Tenía la cámara colgando del cuello, balanceándose sobre su pecho. Le señaló la zona llena de focos.

Caminó hacia la pared mientras miraba el desconcierto que se dibujaba en los ojos de Tom. Los focos los hacía brillar con un acuoso reflejo, lo que se traducía en una ternura indescriptible enmarcada por unas facciones que mostraban su juventud y cierta tristeza poética. Allí bajó la intensidad de la luz general para poder hacer mejor las fotos. Mientras, pensaba al ver a Tom bañado por las luces múltiples. _"¿Cómo demonios he conseguido que el actor más guapo de todos me deje hacerle fotos?"_ Estaba ciertamente desconcertado. Llevaba en secreto una ristra de sentimientos que deseaban ser disparados contra Tom, aquel portador de la eterna sonrisa que brillaba más que _un sueño en una noche de verano._

-¿Aquí esta bien, Chris?

Tom preguntó cuando se atrevió a decir algo, se sentía tan cohibido que no se atrevía a romper casi siquiera el silencio, por encima del sonido de la radio que hacía una alfombra sobre el satinado suelo. Estaba emocionado, le encantaba poder ayudar en ese trabajo por varias razones, una de ellas era que jamás había hecho nada así, y segundo: Chris.

Era desconcertante pero le habían atrapado los ojos azules de aquel fotógrafo. Nunca le había fotografiado a él en persona, pero lo deseaba. Había visto esa intensidad, en cómo todo parecía desaparecer para Chris cuando se concentraba, le veía retratando a los demás, buscando el segundo preciso, la luz precisa, el soplo de aire preciso…Veía, no solamente a ese joven de estable belleza arrolladora, si no a la precisión y el anhelo de la perfección. _El cazador de instantes, _lo llamaba en su mente, el ladrón de la belleza, el coleccionista. Bien pensado podría sonar algo perturbador.

El silenció esperó y jugó entre los dos hasta que Chris llegó al trípode de nuevo. Entonces se fue sin más y la música volvió a llorar suavemente con sollozos melódicos.

_-Estas_, digo…Está perfecto allí.

Tras intercambiar un par de palabras e instrucciones, Tom cogió las linternas y las luces principales que usaría para jugar en el plató de color blanco, bañado por una tibia luz aterciopelada que dejaba discernir las formas y a la vez confería un anonimato desdibujado que daba confianza.

-Y… ¿que tengo que hacer?

-Baila.

La voz de Chris sonó tan segura que Tom solamente pudo esbozar una sonrisa, la respuesta había sido automática y tan repentina que casi parecía una relajada orden severa, rayando en la admiración. La voz parecía tener escondida en si un pequeño remolino de deseo mezclado con expectación a la vez que cierta prisa.

-Osea…n-no tienes por qué…quiero decir, se trata de…las luces…movimiento…bueno ya sabes…- Chris se había dado cuenta de la urgencia de su voz y tartamudeaba al hablar, pero lejos…bien lejos de parecer asustado y amedrentado, simplemente sentía que debía excusarse, y tantas explicaciones venían a su mente que a su boca no le daba tiempo a decirlas todas a la vez.

-Vale, se que quieres decir.- Tom suspiró pensando en ese tono de voz, se comportó de forma relajada y amable, pero por detrás se podría intuir que un escalofrío psicológico le había recorrido la nuca, acompañado del calor del deseo.

Lástima que sólo estuvieran ellos en esa sala para saberlo.

Después de ese suspiro con los ojos cerrados encendió las luces que llevaba en las manos, ambas linternas de dos colores diferentes y habló.- Cuando quieras.

La severidad de la voz enmascaraba un sentimiento de profesionalidad que le invadía a Tom el cuerpo, quería hacerlo perfecto, como si el fallar fuera una incómoda idea que no quisiera pensar.

Chris empezó a hacer cuentas atrás antes de cada disparo, Tom hacía gestos con la luz, bailando al son de la música que sonaba entre los dos, muy lejana de lo que pudiera sonar en la radio. Pronto los nervios dejaron paso amablemente a la diversión. Y por supuesto: a las emociones.

Tom nunca se sintió tan desnudo frente a nadie, en cuanto a emociones se refiere. Sentía las luces, el momento. Y sintió en la piel los disparos de la cámara, los sentía como disparos que aceleraban su corazón. Un ritmo trepidante se metía bajo su piel empujándole a no parar bajo las tenues luces del estudio. Chris dejó de hablar, no hacía falta avisar a cada foto, dejar a Tom hacer todo lo que quisiera era lo mejor que podría haber hecho, y se dio cuenta después de los primeros 15 disparos. Estaba sediento de capturas, deseó poder grabarle para no perder ni una sola imagen de las que pudiera tomar. Giraba con las luces a su alrededor, creando espacio dentro del espacio, creando un mundo paralelo dentro de apenas cuatro metros cuadrados, con la luz residual salpicándole la piel, bañándole y acariciándole sobre la ropa y la cara. El tiempo pareció dejar de tener sentido alguno. Ese estudio de fotografía desapareció del mundo con ellos dentro. Tom absorto en su vorágine de sensaciones y Chris metido dentro de su propia cámara, veía a través del objetivo.

En un momento dado ocurrió algo mágico. Chris apartó la cara de la mirilla, levantó la cabeza de la cámara y vio. Vio.

Abrió los ojos.

Volvió de golpe a algo mejor que un sueño. Y se dio cuenta de ello con los ojos inundados de reflejos y luz. Pero la luz de Tom. Estaba allí delante, a tres metros de él, estaba ocurriendo todo ello delante y ni siquiera había sido consciente. Era de verdad, estaba sucediendo de verdad, no estaba viendo una película en el interior de su cámara, estaba ocurriendo. Se apartó del trípode un paso y se perdió en Tom, en sus curvas, en sus movimientos. Como si su mente pudiera encajar perfectamente en aquel cuerpo.

Tom siguió bailando y moviéndose hasta que notó que no oía la cámara ni los disparos, el torrente de agua ahora volvía a ser un riachuelo lleno de respiraciones ágiles y apresuradas. Seguían sin existir en el mundo.

"_Muere conmigo ahora y podría ser feliz, muere conmigo en el mundo y quédate aquí bailando con los disparos de mi corazón"_

-Rápido, desnúdate.

Chris tenía la severidad corriéndole por la piel como electricidad, mordiéndole con la necesidad. Presionándole la garganta con la soga del "ahora o nunca".

Y fue entonces cuando entraron en su propio espacio.

"_**3/Tiempo muerto: Periodo muy breve en el que se interrumpe un fenómeno o suceso.**_

_** …o la realidad."**_

"_Eh…eh Bien." Tom miraba a ambos lados buscando algo pero mostrando obediencia ciega, dejándose llevar. Se sacó la delgada chaqueta primero y después la camiseta. Las tiró lejos de la zona de las fotos y se sacó los zapatos de forma rápida, sujetándose primero un pié y luego el otro con ambas manos y tirando los zapatos. "Vale, ¿ahora que?"_

"_No…n-no lo se, nunca me habría imaginado que funcionaría" Chris pudo ver como Tom delante suyo quedaba vestido solamente con calcetines y pantalones. Y bajó a la tierra de _ **golpe.**

-Vaya, perdona.- Tom parece jamás pudor tener, estaba ahí, simplemente. Sentía que había sido desnudado frente a Chris, mejor dicho, por Chris, rato atrás. Podría hasta besarle y sería menos íntimo que el momento cúspide alargado y estirado, convertido un segundo en varios minutos. Aunque sería inútil haber intentado contar el tiempo, ya habíamos dicho que carecía de sentido en ese limbo reducido a ese estudio.

Y entonces paso algo desconcertante. Habían parado el tiempo hasta ese momento pero ahora, este recobró toda la velocidad que había ido perdiendo cuando se ralentizaba. Un fuerte estruendo sonó aterciopelado a lo lejos, desde fuera, amenazador. Un intenso relámpago precedido por un fuerte trueno.

La tormenta había llegado y ninguno había oído como, traicionera, se había presentado allí. Y ahí estaban los dos, abandonados bajo la lluvia recién aparecidos de nuevo en esta tierra. Volviendo a existir de nuevo.

-Vaya… que improvisto.- Tom miraba hacia el techo que les preservaba de las lágrimas del cielo con gesto tranquilo y sonrisa apaciguadora.- Va a ser un problema volver a casa.

Chris le mira a los ojos, cerca, más cerca todavía de lo que esperaba. Y ahí…

_**"A veces el cazador…es la presa"**_

-Puedes venir a mi… piso- Chris ya no era dueño, ni de sus labios ni sus palabras, ni sus ojos, y menos aun de su voluntad.

Tom sonrió.

-Vivo aquí al lado. Apenas cruzando un par de calles.

"_Lo se."_ Pensó Tom.

Realmente, en ese momento, Chris era la perfecta víctima, la perfecta presa que conducir hacia la trampa, era tan fácil y sencillo… Pero en cambio, Tom simplemente se humedeció los labios y se apartó un poco, descalzo, y habló.

-Gracias, de verdad. Sería todo un placer.

Su cortesía rallaba en lo encantador hasta rozar los límites con violencia del atractivo más perversamente tentador. Y era consciente. Cada cazador con su técnica.

Estaba quien esperaba camuflado a que la presa se acercara perdiéndole el miedo, y quien iba soltando y tirando del sedal. Tom era mejor cazador.

O por lo menos más efectivo y práctico.

Chris recogió las cosas, el material y los focos. Tom se fue vistiendo, pero con dulce y caramelosa parsimonia, sabía que Chris le estaría mirando. Y este así lo hizo.

Había sin embargo, mientras salían del estudio, algo que empezaba a moverse en la cabeza de Tom. Algún sentimiento extraño y desconcertante que no le hacía sentir tan seguro de si mismo. Algo que le hacía pensar demasiado. _"¿Estaba empezando a tener miedo de asustar a Chris?"_ Lo cierto era que empezaban a susurrarle las dudas al oído, maléficamente. Empezó a sentirse desprotegido frente a los sentimientos.

El aire fresco y limpio que dejaba la lluvia sin embargo le hizo sentirse mejor, aunque para ser más exactos, le hizo sentirse nuevo. Vacío de miedo y de todo. El agua caía con algo de fuerza, fría como el aire, y los relámpagos eran casi cegadores.

Tom sintió ese miedo y esa duda mordiéndole en la nuca de nuevo. A lo mejor era más oportuno irse en ese momento y no jugar a arriesgarse demasiado ahora que había perdido toda su seguridad. Se sentía como si apostara con los ojos cerrados. Entonces chocó contra algo bajo el agua, el pecho de Chris, su camiseta blanca, eso es todo lo que pudo ver.

"_**A tiempo: Expresión que indica que algo se hace en el momento oportuno o todavía no es tarde."**_

Chris se giró y le puso el brazo sobre los hombros. Tenía cierto deje de preocupación pintado en los ojos, acuosos como el día, con el color azul como si fueran gotas de acuarela en un vaso de agua demasiado grande. Un lugar entero por el que perderse.

El calor y la confianza que le otorgó ese mísero gesto fueron suficientes para disipar sus dudas, seguramente no tardarían en aparecer de nuevo pero se había distraído lo suficiente como para aceptar subir al piso de Chris.

Y yo se que es lo que sintió Tom en ese momento, cuales fueron sus dudas y sus temores. Chris era ese paréntesis, esa forma de parar el tiempo. Esas distracciones eran agradables pero Tom sabía, aunque no quería pensar en ello, que el tiempo pasaba igual para todos. Se nota que no creía en la magia.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia las dos calles que separaban la escuela del piso. El asfalto estaba inundado de frialdad y anonimato, y las aceras de pasotismo y ventanas cerradas. Subieron al piso y Chris abrió la puerta. Dejaron las mochilas al lado de la puerta y pasaron al salón. Era una casa pequeña, sencilla y modesta, de colores claros y con un diseño relativamente moderno, sin tapetes sobre la mesa ni butacas antiguas. Un sofá de líneas estilizadas y una mesa de cristal.

El silencio quería reinar como un amo caprichoso y la incomodidad se aposentaba cual gato en su reino.

Llevaban apenas un par de minutos en el piso y ya parecía una eternidad, como si algo en ese tiempo les estuviera gritando a la cara con semblante de desagrado que estaban haciendo algo mal. Una obstrucción en el melodioso transcurrir de instantes.

A Chris se le estaba pasando el efecto de la mordedura fatal en la que Tom le había inyectado su veneno anestésico, como si estuviera saliendo de la borrachera del haber respirado su aroma, y a este se le estaba olvidando volver a inyectarle otra dosis.

-Deberíamos cenar.- Chris empezó el protocolo de emergencia.

-Oh! Si, por supuesto, perdona mi despiste, me había encerrado en mis pensamientos.- Tom le siguió.

Chris hizo como si nada extraño ocurriera, como si no tuviera nada de especial la situación. Como si la razón de su locura no estuviera caminando por encima de su cordura como si fuese la alfombra de esa estancia. Tom, con sus impecables protocolos de educación y sus perfectos modales, le siguió.

Cada uno tenía 3 disparos en su revolver, tenían que cargar cada bala, masticando la pregunta, ensayándola mentalmente antes de dejarla salir.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías fotografiado?

Bang, primer tiro.

-Has retratado a prácticamente a todos los de la escuela de arte y a mi ni siquiera me habías hablado del tema.

Chris pensó la respuesta. Apuestas fuertes con los ojos vendados… peliaguda situación.

-Esperaba al momento adecuado, la luz adecuada.- Se fue acercando a Tom, que descansaba de pie, recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Chris llevaba tres limones en una mano, madre mía esa mano con la que podía sostener un balón de baloncesto.- Pareces un poco decepcionado… no quiero tener una foto mediocre de ti en mi cámara.- Tan alto como el era, apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza, dejando pocos centímetros entre ambas caras. Su tono de voz se volvía rápida y peligrosamente un tono íntimo y susurrador. – Tenía…que ser… _perfecta._

Tom se cruzó de brazos, no parecía para nada decepcionado.

Tomó los limones de la mano de Chris y se alejó con cierto aire de altanería, haciendo malabares con ellos. Se le daba bien y le confería cierto aire de destreza y de control de la situación.

- ¿Cuánto hace que te gusto?

Bang, segundo tiro.

Esta vez procedente de Chris. Otra vez se había girado el tablero. La dominancia estaba claramente discutida. Tom dejó de hacer malabares con los limones y mantuvo dos en una mano y uno en la otra, quieto y de espaldas, seriamente meditando la respuesta.

-Creo que desde aquel trabajo compartido entre clases, cuando nos tocó en el mismo grupo. Éramos un grupo muy grande y no pudimos hablar demasiado pero te agradezco el haberme acompañado a casa aquella noche… estabas algo borracho, no se si lo recordaras.

-No estaba tan borracho, lo recuerdo perfectamente.- Y era cierto, no estaba tan borracho, aunque hiciera el ver que si sólo por dejar a Tom apartarle el pelo de la frente para poder verse los ojos. Tal vez fue por eso, o tal vez fue por la vergüenza de haber dicho cosas tales como que estaba enamorado de él, que era una de las personas más bonitas que jamás había visto. No, no estaba tan borracho, no fueron declaraciones vacías. La verdad en ellas era tan pesada como un puñetazo mal encajado en el estomago.

"_Vaya… ¿Así que si recuerda esa noche?"_ Pensó Tom con una sonrisa tan amable como su mirada. Alejada de la realidad, sumergida en recuerdos de aquella noche, como el improvisado beso que le robó a Chris bajo una incesante farola que les confería un brillo anaranjado y amarillento.

Llevaban un buen rato tensándose y tirando el uno del otro de manera malsana, con miradas, atrapándose en bucles de silencio y gestos, jugando a un juego que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de querer terminar.

-Oye yo…- Esas palabras fueron completamente inesperadas, Chris estaba rompiendo el silencio y no era su turno de disparar.- Lo siento si malentendiste algo de aquella noche. Si que es cierto que no estaba muy en mí y dije cosas que no pensaba…

-Espera… que quieres decir.- No parecía una pregunta. Estaba tenso, pero por razones bien diferentes ahora mismo. Estaba empezando a sentir el miedo a caer sin paracaídas al vacío de las dudas y el desamparo.

- Que dije cosas que no pensaba, perdona si te pudo… no se como explicarlo…

-No hace falta, ha quedado bien claro.

Tom no quiso mediar palabra, de repente el tiempo había cambiado, ahora corría a velocidad desmesurada y el arder del odio quería consumir el piso entero. No quería escuchar ni quedarse allí, estaba sintiéndose completamente unidireccional como si hubiera hecho el idiota de manera irritante.

Ahora entendía que era lo que quería, por que había accedido a subir al piso, quería no solamente arriesgarse, quería perder, perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, quería que Chris le perdiera. Había ido allí a perder la cabeza, a encontrarse con el objeto de su deseo, pero estaba jugando en un tablero solo con fichas blancas, pescando en un acuario vacío. Lo entendió mejor con la tristeza del agua como manto. Había cerrado de un portazo, no demasiado fuerte pero si amargo. Estaba andando a presto paso, elegantemente con la mirada queda, acuosa como aquella noche.

Chris seguía allí plantado en la cocina. Pensando, sintiendo que con la huida de Tom algo se le había desgarrado en el pecho, algo huía de él mismo. Algo se perdía para siempre. Tampoco entendía la reacción de Tom, había dicho muchas cosas aquella noche de borrachera, cosas como que quería que fuera solo suyo de una forma meramente egoísta, que le odiaba por hacerle sentir solo cuando no estaba cerca, que le había matado por existir y no existir a su lado. A esas palabras que podían parecer henchidas de veneno se refería con lo último que había dicho antes de que Tom se fuera por la puerta.

Pero el resto de sentimientos eran tan reales como su mutuo deseo.

Chris sopesó el intentar hablar con Tom el próximo día en clase. Todo lo que lo había dicho sobre su platónico amor hacia el era cierto, completamente.

"_**Al tiempo: Expresión que indica que el futuro demostrará la verdad de lo que se dice."**_

Pero no, no podía esperar. No podía dar _tiempo al tiempo._ El tiempo ya había tenido demasiado margen para hacer efecto y estaba claro que no se le había dado muy bien actuar. Tenía que correr y así lo hizo. Salió corriendo de casa con la desesperación por encontrarle impresa en las agitadas respiraciones. Había poca gente en la calle, la lluvia tupida le despertó acariciándole como una violenta nana de "buenos días, golpe de remo en la cara por gilipollas". Una euforia se apoderó de él de forma subliminal, se encontrarían bajo la lluvia y se besarían y todo acabaría bien.

"_**13/Tiempo: Velocidad a la que se ejecuta una composición musical.**_

…_**como los latidos del corazón."**_

Y de verdad quería encontrarle pero pasaba el tiempo, y a cada rato que pasaba más posibilidades había de haberle perdido, de que le hubiera dado tiempo a subirse a un bus, al metro o de estar ya bien lejos.

Chris corrió con la desesperación con la que nunca se había visto y tenido que compartir su cuerpo.

Otra calle vacía, otra calle oscura.

Agotado por el desasosiego y el desánimo, caminó de regreso a casa.

Que había hecho.

Había perdido a su amor por ofenderle y ni siquiera sabía como lo había hecho. Pero sabía que había actuado mal por dar demasiado _"tiempo al tiempo"_, por no ser sincero, por mentir con el frío escudo de la indiferencia, día a día. Había ignorado sus sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo por miedo a enfrentarse a ellos.

Y si, sucumbió a la rendición, caminó triste a casa, hasta que se topó con una figura empapada de pies a cabeza, con una mochila en el hombro y apoyado sobre un lavavajillas averiado que había bajo un toldo, a la espera de que se lo llevaran.

Tom estaba allí, sintiéndose igual que ese lavavajillas, solo, abandonado y roto.

¿La razón por que esperó allí? Si, por supuesto, también la sé. _El tiempo._

Cuando tienes prisa por encontrar algo, vuela, y pareces nunca acabar, tienes miedo de que se haya escapado de entre los dedos por tardar demasiado. Y cuando quieres esperar, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no te importa el tiempo que tarden en encontrarte.

Chris con el pelo revuelto igual que sus emociones, arrancadas de su pecho y vueltas a poner allí con desparpajo, se acercó a Tom que miraba al suelo, sin saber como sentirse, si decepcionado, o pasar por alto lo malo y disfrutar del momento. Confuso desde luego si se sentía.

-Te toca preguntar.- Dijo Chris entre respiraciones aun agitadas, con el pelo goteando y ya bajo el refugio del toldo, frente a Tom. Cara a cara.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Tom levantando la mirada, parecía cansado pero emocionalmente, cansado de huir y cansado en general.

-Eso no es una pregunta.

-Me da igual, pregúntame tú.

-Bésame.- Lo decía completamente enserio, con el miedo a perderle como un arma y el deseo de tenerle como paraguas bajo la lluvia del tiempo que quería dejarlos exhaustos de vivir, demasiado preocupados por el tiempo que iban a perder o ganar como para darse cuenta que no necesitaban nada mas.

-Eso tampoco es una pregunta. –Tom no apartó los ojos de los de Chris ni un solo momento, su seguridad rayaba en lo imperturbable.

-Me da igual.

Mientras Chris contestaba esto último, con urgencia besó a Tom. Y él se deshizo en placer. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y se guardaron una pregunta que disparar cada uno.

"_**Matar el tiempo: Evitar el aburrimiento con alguna actividad o distracción."**_

Si, matar el tiempo, pero no de esa manera. Ellos mataron _al_ tiempo. Lo asesinaron, cometieron un tiempicidio, dejaron de existir y ese beso tuvo sabor a tiempo recuperado, a tiempo compartido, a fotos en un estudio, a noches bajo la lluvia, a un quiero y esta vez si puedo. Tuvo sabor a eternidad.

**Comentario personal:

Este fic es un regalo para mi hermana, un pequeño juego que hemos puesto en marcha entre las dos para agilizar y aumentar nuestra capacidad y rapidez a la hora de escribir. Es un sencillo juego: nos damos tres palabras aleatorias y una imagen, y de ahí tenemos que montar una historia corta.

A su vez, ella acaba también de publicar el regalo para mi, se llama AliciaMalkavian aquí en fanfiction (la recomiendo encarecidamente) y también publicara a menudo. Su historia se llama "Science fiction double feature" Basada en una película que le he obligado a ver (The Rocky Horror Picture Show).

En mi caso las palabras habían sido: Limón, lavavajillas e imperturbable. Y la imagen era una frase: la que hay puesta en el resumen.

Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta historia corta y espero poder publicar a menudo. Es ligera así que espero que sea como un soplo agradable de aire.

*Si alguien quiere entender lo que es la pintura con luz ahora lo explico, es un ejercicio de fotografía en el que se utiliza una velocidad de disparo muy lenta por la que se puede capturar el movimiento, sobretodo de la luz (los oscuros suelen desaparecer prácticamente).


End file.
